


Spooky

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [31]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Major Character Injury, Spooky, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Spooky Tales ;)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. Batsy is back at uni and told her to focus on her classes, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

**~~~ Lena ~~~**

Lena’s smile was huge. She ticked off the building on her map as she walked outside. The sun was shining down at them and Lena put on her sunglasses. Her phone buzzed and she reached in her pocket. “Hello, darling.” she answered with a smile.

“ _Hi, how is the park?”_ Kara asked with a cheerful voice. 

“It’s amazing. I just spent two hours in their labs.” The ravenette let a dreamy sigh while moving through the crowd. “I wish you and the kids were here.” she added.

“ _Next time, Zhao._ ” the blonde replied and Lena smiled. She looked down at her wristband, ‘Jurassic World’ written in big letters. She would definitely keep this. Put it in an album with all the pictures she took from the park. 

A loud scream was heard and the ravenette turned around with a frown. She couldn’t find the woman who screamed so she shrugged it off. 

_“What was that?”_ Kara asked. 

“Not sur-” another scream interrupted Lena. 

People started running and the ravenette looked around with a confused frown until she saw them. Pterosaurs flying down to the crowd, attacking everyone.

“Kara, I will call you later. I love you.” Lena said with wide eyes. She heard Kara saying 'I love you' back before she ended the call. 

The ravenette ran, trying to find cover but stopped when she noticed a girl crying on the floor. “It’s okay.” She said as she helped the girl to stand up. The little brunette thank her and Lena smiled in return. “Let’s find your fami-” 

She didn’t get to finish her sentences as one of the flying reptiles grabbed her from the shoulders and flew in the air. Lena screamed as another pterosaur attacked the one that was holding her. She momentarily fell before the second pterosaur grabbed her legs. She was about a couple feet in the air when the flying being let go. She fell with a scream into a huge pool. 

She mentally thanked Kara for teaching her how to swim and she tried to swim to the surface. Multiple pterosaurs started diving into the water, and she swam faster. But it wasn't fast enough. She felt the beak of one the reptiles grabbing her around her body, breaking her ribs. 

She screamed and wiggled as she was brought to the surface before the pterosaur dropped her back into the water. Her wounds burned from the salt in the water. The reptile managed to grab her again and bring her back to the surface. 

Lena kept screaming and moving around and the pterosaur finally let her go. But it didn’t give up. Instead, it used its legs to grab Lena from the back, the nails deep into her skin and tried to fly out of the water. 

Lena screamed in pain as the flying reptile fluttered on the water trying to take off. When it managed to fly, she looked at the shadow underneath her and yelled. A huge mosasaurs swam out of the water with an open mouth. She watched as the sharp teeth passed her face and then with a snap, the mouth closed trapping Lena into darkness.

* * *

**~~~ Liran ~~~**

“Hello.” the clerk greeted with a smile. 

“Hi.” Liran replied as he placed his items on the counter carefully. He looked for his ticket while the woman scanned his items. “Oh, can you put bubble wrap on that?” he asked and the woman nodded. 

She quickly wrapped the small penguin statute before continuing. “Can I have your ticket, please?” she asked and Liran passed her his phone. “Thank you. That will be $52.30.” she told him.

He quickly paid and grabbed the bag with the gifts. The young man walked to a bench and took a seat. He scrolled through his phone, reading the messengers his wife sent with a smile. 

The speakers made a sound as someone turned on the microphone and a woman spoke. _“The gate for flight NC365 to National City is now open. Please proceed to gate 31.”_

Liran quickly collected his items and headed to the gate. To his surprise, not many people were waiting. The plane was huge compared to the 20 passengers that were boarding. He frowned. Something was wrong. He could feel.

He took a seat and waited. The door closed a few minutes later and the familiar sound of the air conditioner started. He reached for his phone to sent a quick message to his wife. 

**Hubby**

Doors closed. 

Talk to you when I land 💙💙

**Wifey**

See you in two hours, love 💙

Liran smiled at the little blue heart and put his phone on flight mode. He yawned while placing his phone in his bag. He glanced around with a frown. Some passengers were asleep and others were yawning as well. 

The young man looked for the flight attendances but there was no one on sighed. He yawned again and felt his eyelids heavy. He tried to fight the sleepiness but he couldn’t. Soon his eyes closed as he fell in a deep sleep. 

* * *

Loud voices woke him up. He hummed and she opened his eyes with a groan. 

“We need to open the cockpit door and drive it back to earth.” Someone yelled. 

Liran sat straighter and rubbed his eyes. He looked around confused with a frown. Multiple people were crying, others were fighting and some of them were still asleep. “What’s going on?” he asked with a hoarse voice.

“Look outside.” A woman spoke next to him. She was crying, looking at a picture of a family.

The young man frowned and moved closer to the window. He gasped at the darkness of the vast space. “No.” he whispered. “No no no no no…” he mumbled as he got out of his seat. He rushed to the front of the plane where the two men fought. He pushed right through them and tried to open the door that led to the cockpit.

The men behind him sighed. “It's locked, kid.” one of them said.

Liran turned around while taking deep breaths. “Hey, it’s okay. Calm down. What’s your name?” one of them said. 

“I-I’m Liran..I.” he looked around and noticed something for the first time. Every single passenger was an alien. He looked down at his hand and saw blue. 

The shock on his face must be shown because the man who tried to calm him down talked. “The image inducers deactivated at some point. For all of us.” 

Liran nodded before turning around. “I need to go back to earth.” he whispered while moving close to the panel. “I need to get back to them.” he added. 

“The panel is locked. We tried a few codes.” The tall man said.

Liran nodded before raising his hand. He quickly connected his watch with the panel and mentally thank his mom for the amazing device as it unlocked the door. He rushed inside and froze. 

“This is not a normal cockpit.” the second man said as they entered. 

“This definitely looks like a spaceship.” the other added. 

Liran moved closer to a screen. His Jeju once explained to them what the screens meant in their own spaceship and he tried to figure out this one. “No.” he mumbled when the location flashed on the screen. 

“What is it?” the tall man asked. 

Liran turned to him with tears in his eyes. “We are already in a different Galaxy.” he whispered. 

“How long have we been asleep?” a woman asked from the entranced of the small room.

“Probably years.” someone else replied but Liran wasn’t listening anymore. He was lost in his thoughts of his family.

* * *

**~~~Dawn~~~**

The ravenette was carefully holding the silver candle holder as she walked through the dark hallway. 

“Stop.” someone called out and she froze. “Turn around.” the man warned. “I said turn around.” he repeated louder when she didn’t move. The young woman slowly turned around, her hood still covering her face. The man already had his sword in his hand. “Reveal yourself.” he demanded. 

She reached for her hood and pulled it back, looking at the knight in the eyes. 

“Lady Morgana.” he exclaimed and sheathed his sword. “What are you doing here?” he asked with a frown.

She raised the chalice she was holding with a small smile. “I got thirsty. There was no water in my room.” she answered with a small smile 

“Would you like me to accompany you back to your room, my lady?” The knight asked. 

“Thank you, but I can walk back to my room myself.” she answered. 

The knight bowed his head before wishing her goodnight and walking away.

“CUT.” a woman yelled and the strong lamps turned on. Dawn relaxed her shoulders. She gave the prompts back to the man who walked close to her before moving off the set. She removed her dark cloak and passed it to the assistant with a smile as she walked towards her trailer.

She waved at her co-star who was heading to the set before opening her trailer door. A small bark was heard and she smiled as she quickly closed the door. “Hello.” she greeted with a high voice as Mattie walked close to her. The Doberman's tail was wagging like crazy and jumped at Dawn.

The ravenette chuckled and petted her dog before moving to the counter. She grabbed a glass to fill it with water and moved to her dog’s bowl. She poured the water into the metal bowl and the dog happily moved closer.

A knock was heard on her door and she opened it. “Your lunch Miss Luthor-Danvers.” a young man with a significant blush said while passing her a container. She smiled and thanked him before heading back inside. 

She hummed in happiness as she opened the container, the wonderful smell of braised beef with red wine and cranberry filling the small room. She grabbed a fork and sat at her table. She took a sip from her water and grabbed her phone to find a youtube video when she saw the multiple notifications. She placed the glass of water back on the table, leaving a red lipstick stain on it.

She clicked on her Twitter and raised her eyebrows at the trends, her name on the top. She clicked with a frown and gasped. Multiple articles of her getting a Superhero role she didn’t even know she auditioned for. She clicked on the first article and read it 

Apparently, the character is a metahuman with telekinesis powers who protect her city from the evil metahumans. Her partner in crime is a young man who wants to help his neighbourhood become a better place for his little sister, his trusty weapon, a wooden bat.

Dawn smiled. This role looked amazing and she could finally do more fight scenes. She exited the article and scrolled down to see what everyone else thought. Multiple people agreed with the directors choice and some people even shared fanarts. 

Her grin got bigger at all the talented people who chose to spend time in creating something so beautiful. She clicked on the ‘latest’ page so she could see what the people were tweeting and her smile dropped. 

A tweet with a fan edit picture of her in the character’s supersuit and a picture of her as Sunlight next to each other. _‘Guys! Does anyone else see this?’_ the caption said.

“No.” she whispered and clicked on the thread. She scrolled down, reading the replies. 

@Someone_you_loved

“No freaking way!!!”

@blazeremy

WAIT! Dawn has an identical twin sister too.

*picture of the twin sisters*

*picture of the twin heroes*

╚ @Knightlyjay

Their names are Dawn and Luna and their superhero personas are Sunlight and Moonlight!

@kurapxkas

The fact we haven't seen Dr Luna and Moonlight for years is suspicious. It’s like she disappeared from the face of Earth.

╚ @mejampo

Maybe she did. That’s why we have no news from her for two years.

@Leapyearbaby29

Wait, if Dawn is Sunlight, does that mean the rest of her family are heroes too?

@themvofangirl

GUYS! LOOK AT THEIR BROTHER!!!

*picture of Alex, with a charming smile*

*picture of Superboy with an Identical smile*

@jah728

If Dawn, Luna and Alex are the young heroes, it means one of their parents is Superwoman. I wonder which one.

*picture of a young Kara*

“No..no no no no no.” she mumbled as she quickly tried to call her mom. A loud noise was heard and her trailer started moving. She frowned and looked at Mattie who was barking.

Her trailer moved more. A loud bang was heard on the roof and suddenly the metal piece was ripped open. Her eyes went wide at the huge orange alien. 

“Sunlight.” he growled. 

She took a step back “I don’t know what yo-”

The alien shrieked and grabbed her and threw her out of the trailer. She landed on the ground outside the set. She groaned and was glad she stopped wearing her red sun bracelet as soon as she turned 18. No human could survive this collision. 

She heard the murmurs of the fans that usually stayed around the gates for a chance to see their favourite stars. If she stood now, everyone would know it's true. If she doesn’t move she will probably have to fake a lot of broken bones for a long time. 

“You are just gonna stay there?” the angry alien yelled. “Oh, I get it. You want us to think you are _human_.” he growled. He picked up a car that was close by. “If I was you I would move, or else.” he warned.

_‘Throwing a car on someone at this stage will mean death.’_ the young woman thought. 

The alien scoffed and from the corner of her eye, she could see him walking close to her. He stopped and she waited for the metal box to be thrown at her. But the orange man turned around and threw it at a group of fans. 

She had no other choice. She sped in front of the group and stopped the flying car. Multiple gasps were heard but Dawn ignored them. 

“I knew it.” the man snarled and ran towards her. 

Dawn flew to him and punched him in the face knocking him to the floor. Everyone knew now, anyways. Might as well finish it. She landed and walked to him. “Time to go back.” she stated with a serious voice. 

The young hero ignored the clicking of the cameras and whispers. She probably looked ridiculous considering she was wearing her Morgana outfit and was covered in mud. Dawn came to a stop next to him and she poked him with her leg.

The man quickly attacked her and she fell on the ground with a thud. He moved on top of her and she felt it. Her eyes went wide at the pain. 

“I only needed you to confirm our suspicion.” he whispered with a sick grin as he stood and walked away, leaving Dawn bleed on the ground with a kryptonite knife in her heart.

* * *

**~~~Alex~~~**

The sound of a hammer hitting a nail echoed in the room and Alex winched with each hit. 

“You did this to yourself.” Lex said while he crumpled the paper. “When I gave you the paper and marker was for you to write down the names of aliens you know. Not to draw the leaves outside your _window_.” he snarled.

“I’m sorry I ju-” a slap interrupted him. 

“Next time do what you were told.” The man snapped and threw the drawing on the floor. He stepped on it as he exited, the man with the hammer following him.

Alex fell on his knees when the door closed. He looked up at the green light that made sure it would keep him weak. He sighed and grabbed the paper, carefully unfolding it. He sat on his chair and placed his hand on his forehead. He let his hand slide over his bald head as his eyes filled with tears. Lex wanted him to look just like him, and this was the result.

The door opened again an hour later. He heard something dropping on the floor and he turned with a frown. He tried to not react at the beaten Lakren on the floor. Someone kicked the green alien and Alex glanced at him with a frown. 

Jonathan was smirking at him. His eyes proud, as he believed he succeeded in something. 

“Jonathan over here said that this is your best friend.” Lex stated as he entered the room. He placed a metal box on the desk, next to Alex who looked at him with a frown.

“You only have to do one thing.” the man declared. “Stand up.” he said and Alex obeyed. 

Lex moved him in front of the green alien before walking back to the metal box. He opened it and picked what’s inside before walking back to Alex. 

The young man’s eyes went wide when he noticed the gun. Lex ignored his nephew's shock expression as he reached for his pocket. He revealed a bullet and placed it in the revolver. “All you have to do is shoot him.” He said with a smile while passing the gun.

“No.” Alex whispered.

“I’m sorry.” Lex chuckled. “I thought I heard you saying _no_.” 

“No.” Alex said louder. 

Lex placed his hand in his pocket, his green eyes staring into Alex’s. The older man sighed in disappointment and nodded to Jonathan. 

Lakren yelled in pain as a collar around his neck electrocuted him for a few seconds. “You either shot him or I let Jonathan have fun killing him.”

“Do it.” Lakren whispered and Alex looked at his friend. “Please.” he begged. 

The young man looked at the injured alien. How long has he been a prisoner? How much did they torture him? He observed him and that’s when he noticed he was missing his tail. 

He looked away but Lex turned his head back to the alien on the floor. He moved Alex’s hand so the gun would point at Lakren. “Just pulled the trigger.” he whispered in the young man’s ear.

Alex looked into his best friend's eyes while pointing the gun at him with a shaking hand.

* * *

**~~~Luna~~~**

Luna was leaning back on her chair, eating from a bag of mixed sweets while observing the screens. 

Her mom woke up with a gasp and she placed the bag on the desk. “You are okay, mom. You are home.” the young woman said while walking close to her.

Lena patted herself while looking around. Her daughter passed her a bottle of water with a smile. “I was..” she cleared her throat. “I died.” she whispered. 

“You wanted to have a virtual experience at ‘Jurassic World’, what did you expect?” the younger ravenette said with a shrug.

Liran jumped and looked around. He tried to stand but Luna stopped him. “Hey, it’s okay. You are fine.” She calmed him down. She passed him a bottle too. 

“I need to… I need to call Roan.” he sighed and held his head. 

“Let me give you your phone. But stay on the bed, I don’t want you to faint.” the girl stated and moved to the desk. She glanced at the screen and raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

“Everything okay?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, just Dawn dealing with a hero identity situation.” Luna replied and glanced on her sister on the bed who was still in the simulator. 

“You bamboozled us.” Liran said after taking a sip of his water. “You said this would be fun.” 

“Hey, I’m not the one who chose the ‘Spooky’ mode.” she replied while passing him his phone. 

Dawn gasped from her bed and she turned around, falling on the floor. Luna ran to her side and helped her sister who was patting her chest. 

“What happened?” Luna asked while helping her sister back to the table. 

“I got stabbed in the heart with a kryptonite knife.” the younger twin replied with a groan. “I’m glad I didn’t go into acting.” she sighed while laying on the bed with a sigh.

Lena moved close to her two kids. She sat on Dawn’s bed and brushed the girl's hair out of her face.

A loud alarm was heard and Luna rushed to the monitor. She gasped and typed away on the console. 

“What’s going?” Lena asked with a frowned and walked closer. 

“Alex is trapped in the VR. He only has two choices and neither of them is good.” Luna quickly said. She clicked enter and her brother gasped. The blonde stumbled out of the bed and leaned on a wall taking deep breaths. 

“Alex?” Lena whispered and the young man looked at her with tears in his eyes.

“Mom?” he called with a distressed voice. 

Lena rushed to her son and hugged him while he burst into tears. They slowly sat on the floor and she held him, making sure that he knew she’s there.

Luna looked at her console and sighed. “I will destroy the mode. I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting this.” 

“Don’t fully destroy it.” Lena replied. “I can help you work on it more and fix this mode.” she said with a small smile.

“Okay.” Luna mumbled and sat on her sister’s bed with a sad expression. 

* * *

**~~~Kara~~~**

“What are you cooking?” Lena asked when she walked into the kitchen.

“Dinosaur nuggets.” Kara replied and removed the tray from the oven. “How are the kids?” she asked. 

The ravenette sighed. “Well, Dawn will sleep in Luna’s room and Roan messaged me that Liran is finally asleep.”

“Alex?” Kara asked while placing her nuggets in a plate. 

“He is finally asleep. I just came to make some tea before heading back to his bedroom.” the younger woman said while grabbing a mug. “Why did you make dinosaur nuggets?” 

“You said dinosaurs killed you and since I can’t go back in time and beat them up, this is the best solution.” she declared and bit the head off an ankylosaur. “Go back to Alex, I will prepare you your tea.” she whispered and hugged her wife. 

The ravenette smiled and placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek. “I love you.” she whispered. 

“I love you too.” Kara replied before taking another bite.

**Author's Note:**

> List of words. (Order by when they were given.)
> 
> Bamboozle - by Someone_you_loved  
> Ankylosaur! - by blazeremy  
> Zhao - by Knightlyjay  
> Flight - by kurapxkas  
> Galaxy - by mejampo  
> Dinosaur - by Leapyearbaby29  
> Supersuit - by themvofangirl  
> Bubblewrap - by jah728  
> Chalice  
> Leaves  
> Statue  
> Cloak  
> Bowl  
> Lamp  
> Hammer  
> Marker  
> Glass  
> Candle  
> Sweets  
> Glasses  
> Drawing  
> Cranberry  
> Wristband  
> Wood  
> Window  
> Bat  
> Mud  
> Bullet  
> Penguin  
> Alarm  
> Lipstick
> 
> Bonus: Spooky
> 
> You might hate me after this but I remember enjoying the scene of Zara’s death a lot…. That was before I knew who Katie was tho.
> 
> I hope you guys don’t mind that I used your nicknames ;) (if you do, let me know and I will remove them)
> 
> Another 6 am for me ;-; Should have started it earlier but wanted to give you guys more time to reply.
> 
> Thank you all for your kudos and comments. They gave me the energy to finish this series. I truly enjoy creating these characters and I hope one day I will come back to add the scenes I couldn't induce in the stories I wrote ^w^
> 
> My brain is tired so I can't thank you properly so.. here are some cookies  
> 🍪 🍪  
> 🍪 🍪 🍪  
> 🍪 🍪 🍪  
> 🍪 🍪  
> \\(¯﹃¯)/
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
